


Piehole

by MirkwoodElf



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Pushing Daisies
Genre: I ship what i want when i want, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Why isnt this a thing, crack ship, ned the piemaker - Freeform, no ragrats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkwoodElf/pseuds/MirkwoodElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned is working late at his beloved pie shop, when Owen drops by unexpectedly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piehole

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should have been working on my other fic, but.. HERE YA GO!

The streetlights had finally come on outside the Piehole, and it was pitch black outside. The streets were quiet, except for the occasional taxi. The  
black asphalt glistened with rain water, for it had been raining all day- and it didn't look like it planned on stopping after dark. 

Ned bit his bottom lip as he rolled out a layer of raw dough, soon to be the crust on a delicious strawberry pie. It was the fourth strawberry pie he made in a row now, only because he had run out of blueberries and raspberries. He was stress-baking again and he knew it, but he didn't really care. At least he would be ahead on his orders. Maybe he was just mourning the loss of his chance with Chuck, and not actually stressed.They had decided that they needed to move on- I mean they couldn't be affectionate with one another without Chuck dying (again), so it was best to nip it in the bud...

Cutting the dough into strips, he gently began layering them across the glistening strawberries seated in the baking pan so that the pie appeared to have a criss-crossing, plaid crust. He was quite pleased with his creation.

He stuck the pie in the oven carefully, barely hearing the bell to the front door ring as it opened and closed. Had he forgotten to lock the door again? Looking at his watch, he set the timer and placed it on the stove top. He then walked around the corner and nearly ran into- 

"Owen!" Ned gasped and jumped, walking back into the kitchen to catch his breath, his heart pounding in his ears, "Couldn't you have said something? Let me know you were here before you give me a heart attack?" 

Owen smirked, quirking a brow at Ned, "No, I liked the way my method worked."

Owen Grady. Fierce raptor trainer- "alpha," as he called himself. He looked just as good as the last time Ned had seen him. He hadn't seen him since the time Chuck had drug him along on that vacation. He had to admit, it was good to see him. 

Ned felt a bit of blush creeping over his cheeks and leaned back against the island in the kitchen where all his ingredients and cooking tools sat, "So, uhm...how did you find me-?" 

"Oh you know, expert tracking skills," Owen smiled, then took a few sniffs, "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

"Strawberry pie," Ned smiled back, rubbing the back of his neck with a glance over at the oven. 

"I'm pretty sure I recall some sort of promise about letting me try one of your amazing pies if I came to see you." 

"Oh, really? Expert tracker and an unfailing memory? I guess I could let you have one slice-"

Ned turned to head towards the fridge on the far side of the room, but didn't even get a step in when he was stopped by a thumb tracing over his cheek- he must of had some flour on his face- 

Owen was so close he could feel his breath ghosting over his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up and met his eyes, unable to respond. 

"Or maybe I could just have a slice of you..." Owen sighed, closing in on Ned's lips, planting a gentle kiss on them, taking what little bit of breath Ned had left away. 

Ned's eyes went wide with surprise then fluttered shut, allowing Owen to kiss him. He tasted like mint, no doubt probably because he chewed gum before he came in. Had he planned that-? 

The Piemaker found himself placing his hands on Owen's chest without realizing it- the only thing he did realize was how built the man was- not that it was surprising. He could tell from the way his shirt traced his body the first time he ran into him. He shuddered a bit at the thought as Owen slid his own tongue against his and the kiss began getting heated. 

Owen finally pulled away, only to kiss Ned's cheek and then his ear, "You even taste sweet, Piemaker," he commented, smirking against the slightly taller man's neck. Pressing his body into Ned's against the counter, earning a light gasp. 

"Owen-" Ned started, but couldn't finish, feeling his hands trail around his waist and up the back of his shirt, then back down again. Owen's mouth felt so damn good on his skin- no one had really ever done this before. Maybe he should stop him, but- 

Owen's hands went straight from his back down his pants and boxers to cup his bare ass. Ned had to grab the counter behind him to keep from jumping out of his skinny jeans- and if he hadn't been turned on already then he definitely was now. Owen was looking him right in the eyes, clearly unashamed of what he was doing- fondling the piemaker's ass against the island in his own establishment. 

Something about that scenario was just unnervingly hot to Ned. 

"That must be one big ass spoon you have in your pocket..." Owen grinned, then bit his lip. 

Ned flushed and let out a sigh. He couldn't believe how hard he was just because a sexy, rugged raptor trainer was grappling his ass, "Y-You're one to talk-" 

Obviously Owen decided he didn't want any back talk, so he ground his hips against Ned's, pressing him a bit harder against the counter and grinding into Ned's erection through his pants with his own. 

Gripping the countertop harder, Ned couldn't stop the moan which easily escaped his lips at the rough handling. He leaned his head back a little, grabbing a handful of Owen's shirt with his free hand. 

"Turn around for me, and I can really make you talk..." Owen growled.

Ned didn't need to be told twice. 

With a slight whine of disappointment from Ned, Owen slipped his hands out of Ned's pants, watching as the Piemaker turned his back to him and place both hands on the flour dusted counter. Owen wet his lips in anticipation and grabbed one of the ends of the single knot on Ned's apron, pulled, and watched it fall to the tiled kitchen floor.

Ned felt slightly embarrassed and disgusted with himself for aching so badly for Owen to hurry up and bang him against the counter where he prepared pies for paying customers, but-  
Reaching down to unzip his pants, he was stopped by Owen's hand grabbing his, and putting it back down on the table in front of himself. 

"Keep your hands on the table," Owen commanded, reaching a hand around to palm Ned's groin through his pants, receiving a few moans in response. 

Ned tried to keep himself from bucking straight into Owen's hand, putting his elbows on the table for support as he pressed his ass against the trainer's crotch. He found it hard to compose himself with Owen's hand working him over, and accidentally knocked one of the metal bowls on the table onto the floor with a loud clatter, but couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment. 

Finally, Owen unzipped and unbuttoned Ned's pants for him, slipping them along with his red boxers down his thighs. Only then did Ned realize how cold it was in the kitchen. He bit his lip hard, listening to Owen fumble with his belt behind him. Ned reached just to the right, and tugged open a drawer to show Owen where the bottle of conveniently placed lubricant was stored. 

Owen was slightly surprised, "Only you would keep lube in the kitchen," he commented, throwing his belt down and pulling his pants open. 

"It's not mine-" Ned gasped, Owen's hands suddenly on him again, feeling up his thighs to his bare ass. He was trembling, and if it wasn't for the counter keeping him up his knees might have buckled. 

"Even better," Owen smirked, leaning down to plant a kiss on the small of Ned's back. His skin was soft, and he took his time caressing the inside of piemaker's thighs. He then generously took the bottle and opened it. He couldn't help but try his best to hold back a snicker at the sudden scent of blueberries. He looked at Ned while he coated his length, getting a bit impatient from the sight of Ned waiting, half-naked against the kitchen counter for him to ravish him mercilessly. He exhaled through his nose in frustration. 

"What's wrong alpha?" Ned looked over his shoulder, "Can't-?" Owen cut him off by pressing a finger without warning into his entrance, causing Ned to let out a breathless whine. 

Owen smirked, feeling Ned shudder under him as he pressed another finger inside him. He listened to Ned's breath catching in his throat as he struggled not to moan, and immediately wanted to break what little composure the piemaker had left, now.

Placing his hands around Ned's waist, he adjusted himself and pressed his cock inside of him achingly slow. Ned's body reacted immediately, pressing back against Owen as a shudder wracked through him. He moaned Owen's name louder than he had anticipated, and it set the raptor trainer loose on the hunt. He settled completely into Ned, filling him and feeling him tighten around him. He took a moment to allow Ned to adjust then pulled out even slower than he had pressed in, which had Ned writhing against the counter already. 

"Oh God- Owen-" he gasped, as he nearly pulled out of him, then plunged straight back in quick so quick Ned's groin must have caught in fire. 

As Owen increased his pace and intensity with each thrust, Ned's hard-on brushed the counter, the two contrasted, welcome touches leaving him gasping and breaking into a sweat. He leaned his forehead against the counter, gripping it hard as he pushed against Owen's force, crying his name and begging for more. 

"Owen- please- harder-" 

He followed the piemaker's order, pounding into him, panting heavily, gripping his hips so hard he would probably leave hand shaped bruises on his lover. He leaned over Ned's back to kiss his neck, and leave a mark that he knew would be visible. Ned was his- no one could have him. 

Groaning, Owen could feel the heat pooling in his groin, threatening to spill as he rammed into Ned, but he needed a little more. He shifted a bit, and hovered over Ned's back, placing each hand on either side of Ned on the counter to get more leverage and fuck him senseless. 

Ned huffed, closing his eyes and moaning as Owen brushed his sweet spot, he reached behind himself with one hand to grip a handful of Owen's shirt, as if needing to verify that this wasn't some delicious dream. 

Then Owen hit that spot directly, and he lost it. Ned inhaled sharply, letting out a loud moan as sparks flew behind his eyes, arching his back against him as he came. He released Owen's shirt, feeling him fill him with a pleasant warmth as he came right after. 

They stood for a moment, disheveled and sweating, flush with ecstasy. 

God, they really did have sex against- er- on this counter, didn't they. 

Owen pulled out with a shudder and wiped his forehead as he took a step or two back, clearly proud of himself as he cleaned up and started putting his belt back on. 

Ned sighed heavily and went to pull his pants up, frowning slightly as he noticed that his pants had fallen victim to their activity. He pulled them up regardless, and pouted as he turned around to look at Owen, a medium sized wet spot on the thigh of his jeans. 

Owen couldn't help but laugh when he turned and saw the poor piemaker. Ned's face was priceless.

"Oh just put your apron on, don't pout Ned," he commented with a smirk.

"You have to help me clean up you know," he declared, crossing his arms as he furrowed his thick brows at Owen.  
"Of course, love," Owen grinned, "even though you're the one who knocked all this flour in the floor."

The timer for the pie in the oven rang, and Ned gasped, "Oh God I forgot about that pie-" he then ran to the sink to scrub his hands thoroughly and then put on some oven mitts, pulling it out of the oven and turning around to look at the counter. He then glared at Owen while he held the pie. 

"What?" He asked, "We didn't use that part of the counter, put it there." 

Ned just looked back at him and pouted, "This pan is hot, you know... Even with these mitts on..."

Owen sighed and moved to get the table cleaner and towels, Ned watching and smiling the whole time as he cleaned. 

He had to say, it was nice to be Alpha.


End file.
